Talks about pregnancy
by Captain Storm Sparrow
Summary: Will tells Jack something about his wife Tianna, unaware that Jack is in the same situation. Reviews are like rum and make me happy


Storm stiffened as footsteps sounded behind her. "Pretty little wench aren't you?" a slurred voice murmured in her ear, the smell of rum and sweat washing over her. "She's not a wench!" said another voice, this one clear and familiar. "Sure she is" responded the slurred voice, a hand slipping down to run over her backside. There was a gunshot and the hand vanished. Storm looked up, seeing familiar dark eyes.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a kiss. Her husband cast a disdainful glance at the body at his feet. "Slimy bastard" he said, tucking his pistol into the faded red and white sash tied around his waist before kissing her again. "I mean, who's ever seen a pregnant wench?" he wondered aloud, his hands coming to rest on her stomach, which was slightly swollen with the beginning of pregnancy.

"He was very drunk " said Storm with a shrug, tightening the knot of her bandana as she tucked a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear. "He was also a git" Jack remarked, moving to stand behind her, his hands still on her stomach. She leaned back, resting against him and smiling as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

He laced his long fingers through hers. "Let's go back to the _Pearl_ " "Good idea" Storm agreed. "Are Will and Tianna still here?" Jack shrugged "I don't know". They walked back to the _Pearl_ and went into their cabin, where Jack kicked off his boots and lifted a bottle of rum, taking a long swig before offering it to Storm.

She took a sip and passed it back, sitting on the bed. Jack joined her, stretching out his legs as he took another gulp of rum. They sat in comfortable silence, passing the rum between them until the bottle was empty.

Someone knocked on the cabin door. "Can I come in?" called a voice. "Yes" Jack responded, running a hand through his long trinket-filled brown dreadlocks as the door opened. "Hello you two" said Will, resting his hip against the door frame. "Hello. What do you want?" Jack asked. "Storm" Will answered.

"You can't have her" Jack said playfully "I'm married to her" Will rolled his eyes, a smile playing around his mouth as he said "Not like that! I need to talk to her-or rather Tianna does". "Right" said Storm, kissing Jack's lips as she stood up and followed Will.

He led her into the cabin he shared with his wife Tianna. Tianna smiled at Storm as she waved her hands in a shooing motion at Will. "Out! Me and Storm need to talk alone!" .Will kissed Tianna before backing out of the cabin, closing the door behind himself.

Tianna gestured to a chair as she sat on the bed, fiddling with a lock of her wavy golden hair. She smiled broadly as she said "I'm pregnant!"

Storm stared at her "Seriously?!" she exclaimed. Tianna nodded, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "Why do you look so shocked?" "Because I'm pregnant too" "With Jack?" Tianna asked. "No with bloody Davy Jones. Obviously with Jack" Storm said dryly. "I assume you're with Will?" Tianna nodded again and Storm burst out laughing.

"What?" "Now Jack can shut up about Will being a eunuch" Storm explained "he's not going to like this..."

In the Captains cabin, Jack stood facing Will. "Any idea what they're discussing?" he asked. "Tianna wanted to tell Storm something" said Will. "What?" "That she's pregnant"

Jack gaped at him, his dark eyes wide. "No!" he exclaimed softly. "What's wrong with that?" Will asked. "Firstly" said Jack "Storms pregnant too" He ignored Will's gasp and continued "secondly, you whelp, are a eunuch"

"I _am not a bloody eunuch!"_ Will exclaimed, his hands on his hips. "I'll prove it if you like. Right here, right now" "I'll believe you in nine months time if Tianna has a baby" said Jack, his gold teeth flashing as he smiled mischievously at Will. "Fine!" Will opened the door and closed it with a slam.

'Storm!" he called, entering his cabin "go back to your husband before I shoot him!" "Right " said Storm, standing up. She said goodbye to Tianna before leaving the cabin, then turned to look at Will. "Take care of her" she paused, her blue-grey eyes twinkling, then finished with one word.

"Eunuch"


End file.
